Many vehicles today include systems that may allow powered opening and closing of vehicle doors that include a tailgate door. Many of these systems require an individual to perform some type of action to instruct the systems that the vehicle door should be opened or closed. For example, some systems require individuals to input specific buttons on a key fob in a specific manner in order to instruct the systems to actuate powered opening or closing of the vehicle door. Additionally some systems require individuals to perform some type of gesture(s) (e.g., kicking foot under a vehicle tailgate) in order to instruct the systems to actuate powered opening or closing of the vehicle door. Such actions may often be inconvenient to perform for the individual, especially in situations when the individual is carrying objects and/or are physically unable to perform such actions.